<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FRAGILE SECURITIES by warriors_preath_950629</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901164">FRAGILE SECURITIES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_preath_950629/pseuds/warriors_preath_950629'>warriors_preath_950629</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, US Women's Soccer National Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_preath_950629/pseuds/warriors_preath_950629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 years since that December 31, 2014 where Alex Morgan and Servando Carrasco said the fateful yes for life. Kelley O'Hara, Alex's national teammate, a lesbian with a broken heart for a few months, after yet another disappointment of love and the breakup with his ex Anne, realizes that she is attracted to Alex, and feels something more than just friendship towards her. She would like to say everything to Alex, who in the meantime does not understand what that strange feeling in the stomach is, every time Kelley makes her smile, there is moments of sadness or exults for a goal next to her. After all these years next to her husband, the attacker wonders if she was right to marry him. Will Alex and Kelley be able to declare themselves, or is their story destined to end even before we begin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Servando Carrasco/Alex Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FRAGILE SECURITIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was February 20, 2017 and the U.S. women's national soccer team was in Los Angeles for the final practice before the SheBelievesCup. Coach Jill Ellis, had already closed that day's workout and sent all the players to change and prepare for dinner.</p><p>By 7:30 p.m., the team was already sitting down to dinner ready for the typical announcement that always preceded it. In this case, an alert for the last 3 days of the field. "Girls, a moment's attention, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow and the day after will be the last two days of training. You will have recovery on the 23rd and 24th we will start again so that we can take a few days off before the SheBelieves."</p><p>The girls were ecstatic by that announcement and all had already begun to plan what the day would be like. There were those who wanted to go shopping, who had instead brought to the camp all to go to the sea. But the announcement of the day off was just a distraction to bring some serenity before the hard training the next day completely tactical and with the aim of creating the perfect strategy to face France, England and Germany.</p><p>The next day, Coach Ellis divided the team into three groups and organized a mini tournament. The winning team would have been given the chance to spend less time in cryotherapy and the players in it had a better chance of starting in the inaugural cup match. By the end of training, the team was able to improve the pressing completely.</p><p>Jill was particularly interested in that post workout, and placing that award was quite rare for her. The winning team would have only spent half an hour in therapy while the other two would have to complete the two hours. The worst of the three would also pay dinner to the whole team in an Italian restaurant that they often returned to when they were all there.</p><p>The last training session would focus only on working in pairs and fundamentals, to mitigate muscle and mental fatigue before the last international commitment and the opening of the pre-season that was the opening of the championship, which would have April to October.</p><p>In the evening, after dinner, all the players stayed at the hotel to pack their bags before returning home the next day. Except for two of them. Alex and Kelley had preferred to go out and walk the streets of Los Angeles. They were sitting in the bar over a beer when their laughter was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Kelley had been single for some time, having broken up with his latest girlfriend, Anne. She had rediscovered herself madly in love with Alex... For years she had looked at her with different eyes but never realized it until she let Anne go. For Alex, however, it had become normal to pretend happiness in the face of Servando's calls; her husband called her at least once a day to know at least how the training had gone.</p><p>He used to go the same way all the time. He called, Alex intercepted the full-back's gaze as if to apologize, and Kelley, despite the fact that it made her blood boil, hinted that everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>["A:Hello, love…<br/>
S:Love, all right?<br/>
A: Yes, I'm with Kelley at a club downtown.<br/>
S:Oh well, say hello. You're coming home tomorrow, then?"]</p><p> </p><p>At that moment all the certainties of Alex and his marriage crumbled like glass crossed by the bullet of a gun. She realized that she too had been looking at Kelley with different eyes for some time, but it was always something she was trying to repress, given her being a wife.</p><p>She had been linked to Servando since 2014, but inside her she wondered if she had made the right choice and that husband's question had put her in trouble.</p><p>After all, that relationship with Kelley had always been fraternal friendship, but something may have changed. Every exultation, every moment when the defender gave her strength at a no moment or made her laugh with her jokes or her way of doing a little crazy, she felt happy, and her heart was full of that happiness , which went beyond a simple laugh with a friend.</p><p>The question rumbled through his head. "Tomorrow you come home, then?"</p><p>It felt like a weight in the chest, like a guilt but tried to disguise that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>["S:Love, are you there?<br/>
A:Yes, I was drinking. Yes, don’t worry tomorrow I come home, I miss you.<br/>
S:You too, darling. See you tomorrow.<br/>
A:Tomorrow, love."]</p><p>The two girls then left the bar and Kelley was decidedly nervous and taciturn. The striker saw that the girl next to her was no longer smiling like a quarter of an hour ago. The Californian asked the Georgia girl if everything was okay. Kelley looked at Alex with the tail of his eye with a sad air and sighed a subdued one: "Mhmh."</p><p>The striker did not go any further; the other girl had never lied to her, yet she felt like everything was going on. No, it couldn't be, Alex knew her too well. It was at that moment that she asked the fateful question: "Kel, look at me," the Californian said seriously. "What do you get to know?" Kelley looked Alex straight in the eye and sighed, offering her a sad smile and shrugging: "No Alex, it's all right, don't worry. I have thoughts on my mind... but it doesn't matter."</p><p>Immediately the hazel-eyed girl turned to the horizon, seeing the beach in front of them. "I understand, are we going to the sea a little of time?" the Californian asked softly. "All right," said the defender. Kelley timidly took the hand of Alex who immediately reciprocated the squeeze and at that moment his heart began to beat very loudly.</p><p>She was happy every time the Georgian visited her at home, when they reached the national team camps together, or even just to see her for a few hours on the field and go out with her after the game, when Orlando Pride and Utah Royals competed.</p><p>When they saw each other Alex was happy, when they had to say goodbye she always felt like someone was ripping her heart out of her chest. The two footballers, who had arrived on the beach, sat on the sand and remained silent, for about half an hour simply listening to the waves of the sea crashing on the beach.</p><p>Accompanied by someone else, usually Tobin or Ashlyn whom she had known for a lifetime and who shared her free spirit, her first thought would be surfing but Alex had the power to balance her tumultuous soul. With her it was nicer to sit and watch than risk the anger of the coach and the team's medical staff.</p><p>Georgia's girlfriend broke her silence: "You're right Alex, in this last period I feel like crap, because my girlfriend left me. That's why I used to be so sad." The Californian, looking at her and without saying a word embraces her strongly comforting her. Kelley, in those hugs she was fine, she felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>In fact the girl hugged the striker, she was lying, she knew. In her heart she was afraid of the reaction of the Californian and recounted the first excuse that passed through her head. "I'm so sorry, my little squirrel!" said Alex.</p><p>At that moment, Kelley looked at Alex deeply. "What did you call me, Alex?" the defender asked in amaze. The blue-eyed girl answered confusedly. "As I always call you, my little squirrel. Why?"</p><p>"God please, hold me tight and run away together." "You're babbling, Kel. Have you had too much to drink?" the striker asked. "Alex, man do you want to understand that I've been hopelessly in love with you?"</p><p>The striker's blue eyes peered through the deep, hazel pools of the defender, who immediately snuffed into Alex's lips and immediately drove away. "Kelley not, I... I'm married to Servando. I can't." Alex said initially, once again hurting Kelley's feelings.</p><p>The Georgia girl clutched the Californian's body and looked into her eyes. "And why do your eyes tell me otherwise, Alexandra Patricia Morgan?" exclaimed Kelley, who had now learned to read the eyes of the girl close to her. The Californian surrendered. The full-back was right.</p><p>Alex thought at that exact moment that sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple. It was then that the blue-eyed girl abandoned all rational thoughts about her marriage and kissed Kelley's lips with all the passion she had in her body, and then turned to the defender.</p><p>"Because you're right! I too, I fell madly and madly in love with you, Kelley Maureen O'Hara. And so yes, I want to run away with you, tomorrow I will call Servando and tell him the whole truth about me and him and you and me."</p><p>She did not know what the future would hold for her, and the next day what she had called home for so long would cease to be home; but he understood that Kelley was his home and that next to her everything would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>